Jealousy
by Scully28
Summary: Scully is jealous of Mulder and Diana, is there something going on between them? Will Scully admit her feelings for Mulder?
1. Chapter 1

"Are you going out with Diana Mulder!"

"no Scully I'm not"

"I saw you with her in your office"

"It isn't what you think"

"I don't believe you Mulder!"

"I thought you trusted me" Mulder said looking hurt

"I do…" Scully hesitated

"then why don't you believe me?"

"I don't trust _her _Mulder"

Mulder smiled at Scully

"are you jealous?"

"no I'm not don't flatter yourself"

"why are don't you trust Diana?"

"because I don't like her"

"why's that Scully?"

Mulder smiles again

"because I just don't"

Mulder sat on the edge of his desk they were silent for a few moments before Scully frowned at Mulder and left the office.

"Scully!" Mulder shouted and ran out of the office he finally caught up with Scully

"I don't want to talk about her anymore"

"we don't have to, we are supposed to be working on an X-File!"

"I don't feel well I'm going home"

"Scully…"

"Bye Mulder"

Mulder sighed and watched Scully leave he then walked back to his office and saw Diana there.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing here?" Mulder asked he frowned as he walked back to his desk and sat down he started to look through the X-File.

"I wanted to see you" Diana said

Mulder sighed

"Why did Scully leave?"

"you know why"

"no I don't Mulder"

"because of you"

"do you want me to leave?"

"yes I do"

"it's because of Scully isn't it? You love her"

Mulder shook his head and looked angry he sat up from his chair and walked over to Diana.

"It's nothing to do with you, will you just leave and don't come back"

Diana looked hurt

"you don't mean that Mulder"

Mulder looked away from Diana, and walked back to his desk he opened the X-File up again. Diana left the office upset. Mulder leant back in his chair thinking about what she had said that he loved Scully.

Mulder knew he had feelings for Scully but he didn't know if she loved him.


	3. Chapter 3

Mulder lay on his bed watching TV and drinking beer it was late at night but he wasn't tired.

He kept thinking about Scully and after all these years of trying to not think about his feelings for her, now that's all he could think about.

Suddenly the door knocked.

"who is it?" he called

"It's me"

Mulder put his beer down and walked to the door he opened it and saw Scully.

"Hey" Mulder said

"Hey, I've come to apologise"

"for what?"

Scully closed the door and followed Mulder they sat down on the bed he gave her a beer.

"accusing you of going out with Diana"

"it's ok, you don't have to worry about her she's not coming back"

Mulder glanced at Scully while she was watching the TV he smiled and then looked back at the TV he wondered what she was thinking he could tell Scully wasn't concentrating on what they were watching.

"would you like to watch a movie?" Mulder asked

"as long as it's not romance" Scully said and smiled

Mulder smiled and put on a movie.

As they were watching, Scully glanced at Mulder and he looked at her they smiled at each other.

"Mulder…I" Scully started to say

but she was interrupted by the phone ringing.


	4. Chapter 4

When Mulder finished talking on the phone, he put it back down.

"Sorry. What did you want to say earlier?"

"Um, it doesn't matter now"

"Are you sure?"

"yeah, lets watch the rest of the movie"

An hour later, Mulder wasn't interested in the movie anymore he looked at Scully who was fast asleep he turned off the movie and placed the blanket over her he smiled and leant down to kiss her cheek.

***

The next morning, Scully drove back to her home, still frustrated that she hadn't told Mulder that she loved him. When she got back, she parked outside her home and got out of the car, after she locked it, Scully saw her friend Amy waiting for her who she hadn't seen for so long she smiled and walked over.

"Amy, I didn't expect to see you!"

Scully hugged her friend and Amy hugged her back

"Hey Dana!"

"How've you been?"

Amy followed Scully into her house.

"Fine, thanks how about you?" Amy replied

"Good thanks, it's been so long!"

"yeah it has"

"want a drink?"

"coffee please"

They went to the kitchen, and Scully put the kettle on.

"I was wondering if I could stay here for a couple of days?" Amy asked

"sure, as long as you like. We've got a lot to catch up on!"

Scully made the drinks and passed Amy her coffee

"How's your love life?" Amy asked

"I don't really have the time, what about you?"

"me and my boyfriend broke up"

"I'm sorry"

"so do you like anyone?"

Scully laughed

"how about that guy you work with?"

"Mulder?"

"yeah, he's cute" Amy said

"no, we're just friends" Scully looked down at her cup

"would you like to be more than friends?"

"can we talk about something else?"

Amy smiled and drank more coffee she knew Dana liked Mulder even though Dana wouldn't admit it.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that day, Scully was working on her computer and Amy was watching TV.

"Dana, you should watch this it's really good!" Amy said

"sorry Amy, I've just got to do this report for Mulder he wants it tomorrow morning"

"all you do is work!"

"I have a busy job!"

"when are you going to tell Mulder?" Amy asked

"tell him what?" Scully said trying to concentrate on her report

"that you love him"

"how do you know I love Mulder?"

"because it's obvious" Amy said and smiled

Scully blushed.

"it will never happen, if you don't tell him!"

"it's complicated" Scully frowned

"how so?"

"we work together"

"so?" Amy said

"Amy, can I just finish this report"

"sorry. If I have to help to get you two together then I will"

Scully turned around

"I don't need any help

Amy rolled her eyes and carried on watching TV suddenly she saw Scully's mobile next to her, she smiled and knowing it was safe to write a text she wrote:

'Come round tonight. Scully. x'

Amy smiled as she sent the text to Mulder even though she knew Dana would be mad at her she just wanted to help.


	6. Chapter 6

It was 12am and Scully was asleep, until she was woken by someone knocking on her front door.

Confused, Scully got out of bed and put on her dressing gown, turned on the light and walked down the stairs to the door she opened it to see Mulder with pizza he smiled.

"Hey Scully, sorry it's late but I was busy and you asked me to come round"

Scully looked even more confused

"did I Mulder? And why have you got pizza?"

"midnight snack" Mulder smiled again he walked in closing the door behind him. They walked to the front room Scully turned on the light and sat down on the sofa next to Mulder.

Mulder offered Scully a slice.

After Scully had eaten, she noticed Mulder looking at her she blushed as he leaned closer and Scully thought he was going to kiss her, but he pointed out that she still had a bit of pizza on her lips she laughed embarrassed wiping it away Mulder laughed too.

After awhile Scully shivered and Mulder noticed

"Are you cold?"

Scully just nodded

Mulder sat closer and placed his arm around her she smiled as she leant against his chest

Mulder started running his fingers through her hair. Scully smiled she always felt relaxed with Mulder.

"do you feel warmer?" he asked after a moments silence

"yes I do" Scully smiled

He continued to stroke her hair, she sighed contentedly eventually falling asleep in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Scully woke a few hours later, she looked up at Mulder who was still awake.

"Mulder, how long have I been asleep?"

"a couple of hours" he said and smiled

"aren't you tired?"

Mulder shook his head

"I'm not, I've been thinking"

"about what?"

"what did you think of me the first time we met"

"you're not going to like it"

"oh come on Scully can't have been that bad"

"ok…I thought you were arrogant"

"well, thank you" Mulder said sarcastically

"what did you think of me?"

"I thought you were smart, funny and beautiful"

Scully blushed

"thanks Mulder, I never knew you thought that way about me"

"what do you mean?" he asked

"I have noticed the way you look at other women, it's different to how you look at me"

"in what way?"

"well, you know, strictly professional and just friends look"

Mulder laughed

"that's how we've always been Scully"

"that's what I've been trying to explain" Scully sighed

"what do you want?" Mulder asked he tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear.

"I'm not sure Mulder"

"are you jealous of the way I look at other women?" Mulder teased

"I shouldn't have said anything, you will just have a big ego"

"you can't admit that and not tell me Scully"

"it's too late to talk about this Mulder, I'm tired"

"ok but don't think I won't mention about this tomorrow"

Scully smiled and sat up

"Night Mulder"

"Night Scully"

Mulder sat up and kissed Scully on the cheek she looked at him and smiled he smiled back and walked out of the room she heard him leave, and wished that he had stayed.


	8. Chapter 8

Scully suddenly realized she couldn't let him leave already she rushed out side forgetting to put any shoes on and saw Mulder was just about to get in to his car.

"Mulder!" Scully shouted

Mulder turned around surprised to see Scully running up to him

"Scully, you'll freeze"

"I don't care"

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and Mulder placed his arms around her waist.

He slowly leant in and kissed her Scully kissed him back then Mulder kissed her more passionately.

After awhile they parted but still had their arms around each other.

"I've waited years for this moment" Mulder said and smiled

"Me too Mulder. Can we go back inside I really am starting to freeze" Scully smiled back

"Sure Scully"

Mulder placed his arm around Scully's shoulders as they walked back inside.

They kissed again when they were back in.

"So I assume you are jealous of the way I look at other women" Mulder joked in-between kisses

"yes, but I won't have to be anymore" Scully said breathlessly

"you do realize we will have to keep this a secret from Skinner and everyone else?"

"even my friend?"

"your friend is here?"

"yes, for awhile"

"lets go back to mine" Mulder said

Scully laughed

"Is this a first date?" she asked

Mulder slipped his arms around her waist and pulled Scully closer.

"Haven't you been counting all of our stakeouts over the past seven years as dates?"

She smiled.

"I'd love to go out for a meal tomorrow with no interruptions"

"sure, do you still want to go back to mine?"

"long as I'm back for breakfast"

"I can't make any promises" Mulder smirked

Scully smiled as she grabbed some clothes from her bedroom before she left with Mulder.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thanks for the reviews so far :)**

*

With Scully's arms around him, Mulder slipped the key into his door, and they both tumbled in Scully giggled.

Mulder smiled at Scully and they leant against the wall kissing passionately.

"I don't think I've ever seen you drive so fast" Scully said and laughed

Mulder laughed and kissed her again she kissed him back.

Still kissing, they stumbled in to his bedroom and fell on to his bed. Scully had her arms wrapped around him and Mulder had his arms around her.

Scully took of his jacket and threw it to the floor.

"am I dreaming Scully?" Mulder joked

"no Mulder, definitely not"

They kissed again

"I have a confession to make, I'm in love with Mr. Spooky"

Scully giggled and Mulder smiled

"Mr. Spooky loves you too"

Mulder kissed her

Scully started unbuttoning his shirt. Looking him in the eye she whispered "make love to me Mulder"

* * *

Scully stirred making herself comfortable against Mulder's chest. She glanced at the clock it was only 7am. Only a few hours before they had to be ready for work and pretend to be just partners and friends.

"Morning" she lifted herself up and kissed him

"Morning Scully" Mulder kissed her back

"I could get used to this" Scully said and smiled

"waking up beside me every day?" he smirked

"hmmm yeah that I could get used to"

Mulder laughed

"should we phone Skinner and ask for the day of?"

"as much as I'd love to, I don't think he'd be willing if there's an important case" Scully said and laughed

Mulder smiled and kissed her he placed his arm around her and she kissed him back passionately. Awhile later they parted.

"I love you Scully" Mulder said kissing her again

"I love you too Mulder" she kissed him back

"pancakes for breakfast?" Mulder asked and smiled

"hmm that'd be perfect"

*


	10. Chapter 10

The day seemed to drag for Scully, she couldn't wait for their dinner date. When they finally finished work it was 7pm, but it hadn't spoiled their plans.

Scully rushed back home to get ready she saw her friend Amy who looked concerned.

"Hey sorry I didn't call, but I was out all last night on a stakeout" Scully hated lying.

"I was just worried that's all, but I have to go back tomorrow" Amy explained

Scully suddenly felt guilty

"sorry I haven't been around much"

"it's ok but keep in touch" Amy smiled

"I will, I'm really sorry but I have to go out again" Scully hugged her friend and then rushed to get ready.

* * *

It was half 7 by the time they got to the Italian restaurant. It was quite busy, but Mulder had asked the waitress if they could sit somewhere quieter in the corner of the restaurant.

Once they had sat down, the waitress handed them their menus, and went off with their food and wine order.

Scully looked across the candlelit table at Mulder, who seemed miles away.

"What are you thinking about Mulder?" Scully asked

"about us"

"you don't regret last night, do you?" Scully looked worried

"No I don't Scully, just wondering why its taken us seven years to get together" he laughed

Scully laughed looking relieved.

Mulder reached across the table and took her hand.

"I'm glad we don't have to worry about being seen here, we can just relax"

"Me too Mulder" Scully smiled

The waitress suddenly appeared with their wine order and poured them both a glass before heading off back to the bar.

"A toast, to us" Mulder raised his glass

"To us Mulder" Scully clinked her glass against his and smiled.

* * *

A couple of months later, Scully hadn't been feeling well she kept being sick. Soon realizing she could be pregnant Scully felt shocked it wasn't planned so it was unexpected, she placed her hand on her stomach and cried tears of joy. Scully hoped Mulder would be pleased.


	11. Chapter 11

A few days later, Scully was watching TV when someone knocked on her door she walked over and opened it smiling when she saw Mulder he smiled back.

"Hey Scully" Mulder kissed her and she kissed him back

"Hey Mulder"

Mulder closed the door and noticed Scully seemed a bit anxious.

"Are you ok?" he asked and sat down next to her on the sofa

"I'm fine Mulder" she said and smiled not sure when to tell him

Mulder handed her a present.

Scully looked surprised forgetting it was nearly Christmas.

"early Christmas present Scully" he smiled at her

"aw thanks Mulder, can I open it now?"

"you can" Mulder smiled

Scully smiled as she opened the present, it was a long box she opened it and picked up the silver necklace.

"I love it, thank you" she kissed him and he kissed her back

Mulder helped her put it on

"it suits you" Mulder said and smiled.

Scully smiled

"do you want your present?" she asked

"yes Scully" Mulder smiled at her

Scully held Mulder's hand and placed his hand on her stomach he looked at her.

"you're going to be a Daddy" Scully smiled

Mulder looked surprised but happy he hugged Scully and she hugged him back she felt tears roll down her cheeks they hugged for awhile.

He rubbed his hand gently over her stomach and he smiled she smiled back

"best Christmas present ever" Mulder said and kissed Scully she kissed him back passionately

"when did you find out?" he asked

"a couple of days ago, I didn't expect it but I'm really happy" Scully explained

"Me too" Mulder said he smiled and hugged her.

*


	12. Chapter 12

Scully was staying at Mulder's apartment over the Christmas holidays she woke and had that familiar feeling of morning sickness.

Mulder was still asleep, it was only 7am. Scully crept out of bed and then rushed to the bathroom.

After Scully had been sick she went back to his bed and laid beside him, Mulder stirred.

"are you ok Scully?"

"just morning sickness"

Mulder shifted slightly and placed his arm around Scully.

"aw, do you feel ok?" he asked

"yeah, I feel a bit better"

He smiled and placed his hand on her stomach.

"Oh my god" Mulder spoke softly

"what?"

Mulder looked up and grinned. "I still can't believe we're going to have a baby"

Scully grinned back. "Yes Mulder. We are"

Mulder smiled and kissed Scully and she kissed him back they kissed for awhile.

When they parted Scully placed her arm across Mulder's waist and rested herself against Mulder's chest.

"do you think it'd be a boy or a girl?" Mulder asked

"I don't mind, as long as he or she is healthy, I think I'd rather wait so it's a surprise, you don't mind do you?"

"I don't mind Scully, should we tell your Mum?"

Scully looked up at Mulder.

"Oh, I forgot to mention but my Mum has invited us round for dinner on Friday"

Mulder groaned

"sorry if you have made other plans"

"no I haven't, does she know?"

"no not yet"

* * *

Scully had just been in the bathroom getting ready and she went back to the bedroom but Mulder wasn't there she heard plates clattering in the kitchen, and walked in to the kitchen she smiled when she saw Mulder making breakfast he turned around.

"I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed"

Scully smiled

"sorry I ruined your surprise"

"you should be resting Scully" Mulder insisted

"I'm fine Mulder" she said and smiled

When they had eaten breakfast, Scully looked around the apartment.

"Mulder, we should go out and buy a Christmas tree and decorations"

"ok Scully"

Mulder wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her she kissed him back.

*


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Thank you for the reviews!**

A few hours later, Mulder and Scully returned, Mulder opened the door to his apartment and Scully followed him in she closed the door behind her as Mulder placed the Christmas tree and decorations down.

Scully walked over to the sofa and sat down feeling tired. Mulder walked over and sat down next to her.

"Are you ok?" Mulder asked looking worried

"yeah, just feeling tired" Scully assured him

"maybe you should go to bed and rest for awhile"

"so you can hide my other present?" Scully asked looking at Mulder suspicious

"how do you know I got you another present?" Mulder asked and smiled

"I noticed you left the shop while I was buying the decorations"

"I might have bought you another present, you'll have to wait"

"I'm not very patient Mulder" Scully frowned and sat up to walk over to his bedroom to rest.

Scully woke awhile later and walked out of the bedroom she looked surprised when she saw the Christmas tree already up and Mulder was still putting on the decorations.

Mulder turned around and smiled

"it was meant to be a surprise"

Scully smiled

"it's beautiful Mulder" Scully said and placed her arm around his waist

Mulder smiled and kissed Scully she kissed him back.

* * *

A few days later it was Christmas Day, Mulder got up early while Scully was still asleep and started to make breakfast.

Scully woke up and went to the bathroom feeling sick again. When she felt better Scully walked in to the kitchen, she smiled at Mulder.

"Happy Christmas Mulder"

"Happy Christmas Scully"

Mulder walked over and wrapped his arms around Scully, and kissed her she kissed him back. When they had eaten breakfast they sat down on the sofa and gave each other presents.

"You've still got one more present" Mulder said and smiled he took out a small box and opened it to show a ring. Scully looked at Mulder surprised.

"Will you marry me Scully?"

*


	14. Chapter 14

"are you serious Mulder?" Scully asked still shocked

Mulder nodded and smiled

"will you marry me?" he asked again

"yes" Scully smiled she hugged Mulder and kissed him he kissed and hugged her back

Mulder took out the ring and held her left hand he carefully put the ring on her fourth finger.

Scully felt tears roll down her cheeks Mulder noticed

"are you ok Scully?"

"hormones" Scully looked down at her tiny bump

Mulder smiled and placed his hand on her bump he then leaned closer and kissed Scully it was a long slow kiss she kissed him back.

"wow, we're engaged" Scully said and grinned she leant back and rested herself against Mulder he put his arm around her.

"I didn't think you'd say yes" Mulder admitted

"Mulder we're practically married anyway, just not officially" Scully giggled

"that's true" he smiled

"how long have you been planning to ask me?"

"awhile, but there was never a right time" Mulder replied

"until now?" Scully said and smiled

Mulder nodded and kissed Scully

"we have to go round to my Mum's this afternoon" Scully reminded and Mulder remembered the presents they had bought for Maggie.

"have we wrapped up the presents?" Mulder asked

"I did Mulder, you couldn't wrap them up" Scully laughed

"you're better at it then I am"

Scully smiled and sat up to gather the presents in to a bag.

When Scully had finished she walked back to the sofa and sat down next to Mulder she leant closer and wrapped her arms around him she kissed him passionately he kissed her back.

"I love you Mulder"

"I love you too Scully"

*


	15. Chapter 15

Mulder and Scully finally arrived at Maggie's house at 1pm, due to the Christmas holiday's the traffic had been very busy.

Mulder parked the car outside, and smiled at Scully before getting out of the car she smiled back and took out the bag of presents out of the car. Mulder had already locked the car and had started to walk to the front door, Scully managed to catch up. When they got to the door, Scully paused before knocking Mulder looked at her.

"Relax Scully, she'll be thrilled" Mulder assured

Scully nodded and knocked on the door

Maggie answered the door and smiled. "Fox, Dana" she greeted warmly. "Come on in. Bill and Tara are in the living room with Matthew"

"Great" Mulder forced a smile as he followed Scully to the living room.

Scully put the bag of presents down. Bill's son Matthew was already occupied playing with his new toys near the Christmas tree.

"Bill, Tara" Scully greeted

"Dana, Mulder" Bill said

Bill didn't look pleased to see Mulder.

Tara noticed Scully's bump she smiled.

"I see you're expecting. Congratulations"

"thanks" Scully smiled and Mulder also smiled. Scully started to hand out the presents even one for Matthew who looked excited at opening another present.

"say thanks Aunt Dana" Tara prompted

"thanks Aunt Dana!" Matthew said

Scully smiled and handed her Mum presents who suddenly saw Scully's engagement ring.

"congratulations!" Maggie exclaimed but looked shocked at the same time

Mulder and Scully looked confused but they soon realized she had seen the ring.

"thanks Mum" Scully smiled

"thanks" Mulder also said

"since when have you and Fox been engaged?" Maggie asked

"since this morning" Scully said and grinned

Maggie hugged them both.

"congratulations!" Tara exclaimed and rushed over to hug Scully and Mulder

"I'm so happy you are going to marry Fox Dana" Maggie added

Bill grunted in disagreement.

Scully gave Bill a warning look and held Mulder's hand.

"Don't worry about Bill, ignore him"

"I'm trying to" Mulder replied and smiled at Scully

"lunch will be ready later" Maggie said still looking happy and walked out of the living room

Mulder went to play with Matthew, while Scully and Tara sat down on the sofa and talked and Bill went to the kitchen.

After lunch, everyone went back to the living room, Maggie gave Mulder and Scully their presents, and later on Scully and Tara started to pick up all the wrapping paper and clear it away, while Bill kept Matthew occupied and Mulder went to help Maggie clean up in the kitchen.

*


	16. Chapter 16

A couple of months later, Mulder and Scully were driving home from work but Scully noticed Mulder wasn't driving back to his apartment.

"Mulder, where are we going?" Scully asked

"thought we could buy some things for the nursery" Mulder explained glancing at Scully's quite big bump.

"I thought we were going to plan our wedding Mulder" Scully replied

"didn't you say you wanted to wait until after the baby is born so you could fit in to your dress?" Mulder asked and smiled at Scully.

"but we still need to plan"

"we should just elope" Mulder joked

"Mom would kill me"

"maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea, Scully. We just want something simple anyway"

"I don't know, Mulder" Scully looked unsure

"think about it"

*

After they had been shopping for the Nursery, Mulder parked the car outside his apartment and Mulder took out the bags and locked the car. Scully walked with him to the door and he opened it she followed Mulder in.

Mulder placed all the bags down and walked up to Scully he placed his arms around her shoulders and she wrapped her arms around his waist. Mulder leant down being careful because of the bump and kissed her she kissed him back they kissed for awhile until Scully gasped and placed her hand on her bump.

"what's the matter Scully?"

"I think the baby kicked" Scully said

Mulder looked excited and placed his hand on her bump the baby soon kicked again and he smiled Scully smiled back.

"wow" Mulder said and Scully smiled

*

Later that night, Scully couldn't sleep she sat up in bed and awhile later Mulder woke up.

"are you alright?" he asked

"I've been thinking"

"about what?" he looked at Scully

"maybe we should elope" Scully said and grinned

Mulder smiled back but looked surprised.

*


	17. Chapter 17

A few weeks later, they got married at the courthouse. Scully knew she should have told her Mom straight away but she was nervous and didn't decide to tell her until about a week after.

"She's going to be so mad" Scully said as Mulder drove over to Maggie's house.

"Scully, she'll be more mad at me" Mulder replied

"hopefully she will forgive us" Scully said but didn't look convinced

"she's going to know the moment she looks at you"

"no she's not"

"your Mom is psychic Scully"

Mulder smiled slightly at Scully

Scully placed her hand on her bump.

"I hope she'll be happy for us…eventually"

When they arrived, Mulder parked the car. They waited awhile before getting out.

"ready?" Mulder asked after awhile

Scully nodded and squeezed Mulder's hand he smiled and kissed her.

*

When Maggie had let them in Scully hoped Mulder was wrong about her being psychic she looked at Mulder and smiled weakly.

Maggie looked at them suspiciously as they walked in to the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"Dana, is there something I should know about?"

"well, Mom…" Scully started, then she looked at Mulder trying to avoid Maggie's gaze.

"there is something you should know, and um…"

There was a long silence and Scully took a deep breath.

"Mom, we got married about a week ago" Scully held Mulder's hand for support

Maggie looked shocked and mad as they had expected.

"we know this is kind of sudden but we felt ready" Mulder added

"did you not want me there for any particular reason?" Maggie sounded angry

"Mom, I know you're mad but we just wanted something simple, it was something we felt we needed to do together, I'm sorry" Scully replied

When they realized Maggie needed space to calm down and get used to the idea, Scully made her excuses and they left. They eventually got back home. That night, Scully was unable to sleep.

*

The next morning, Scully woke Mulder up

"what's wrong Scully?" Mulder asked looking worried

"Mulder...my water broke and I'm having contractions, we have to go to hospital" Scully explained sounding scared.

*


	18. Chapter 18

"Oh my god" Mulder got out of bed and quickly got dressed. Scully had to sit down on the bed when she felt another contraction she moaned and took a deep breath and placed her hand protectively over her stomach.

"Mulder…"

Mulder rushed over to Scully

"contraction?" he asked

Scully nodded

"they're not so bad yet"

Scully managed to smile at Mulder as the contraction passed he smiled back.

"we're going to have a baby"

"yeah, we are" Scully replied and smiled. Mulder smiled and leant down and kissed her, she kissed him back.

"I love you" Mulder said

"I love you too"

*

They had been at the hospital for a few hours, Mulder had phoned everyone on the way. He was sat next to Scully she had managed to sleep in-between contractions the doctors had said the baby wasn't going to come anytime soon but they did monitor the progress of the baby every so often.

Scully woke up and smiled at Mulder he smiled back

"how long have I been asleep?" she asked

"awhile" Mulder said and brushed a strand of hair from her forehead.

"have you heard from Mom?"

"she's on her way" Mulder replied and smiled he held Scully's hand

"do you think she's still mad?" Scully asked

"we'll soon find out" Mulder said

Scully smiled but winced and moaned as she felt another contraction she squeezed Mulder's hand and took another deep breath.

"you're doing great, honey" Mulder said encouragingly.

"that was a bad one"

"I'm glad you're not one of those women that scream and threaten to kill their husbands"

"seems like a waste of energy"

"good, cos you've got a hard job ahead of you"

"No kidding"

Mulder smiled

"you should rest while you can"

Mulder reached over and rubbed her back gently and she closed her eyes again.

*

A/N Will post more soon, Hope you like so far.


	19. Chapter 19

Maggie arrived half an hour later, Scully looked relieved she didn't seem mad at them anymore.

"How're you coping Dana?" Maggie asked she smiled at Scully then at Mulder who smiled back.

"It's painful, but I'm coping"

"have the doctors checked on the baby's progress?"

"before you arrived, they said everything seems fine"

Scully felt another contraction she squeezed Mulder's hand tighter than before and took another deep breath this contraction seemed to last longer than the others. When it was finally over Scully frowned.

"Damn it, how much longer"

"are you sure you don't want anything for the pain, honey?" Mulder asked

Scully shook her head

"I've managed to cope so far"

"if you change your mind…"

"I won't" Scully said stubbornly

"is there anything I can get for you Dana?" Maggie offered

"I wish you two would stop fussing!" Scully snapped although she didn't mean to she looked at them guiltily.

"do you want us to leave for awhile?" Mulder asked

"No! I don't want to be on my own" Scully wouldn't let go of Mulder's hand.

"we promise not to fuss anymore" Maggie added and smiled.

Scully smiled back.

*

Later that afternoon, the female doctor who was looking after Scully, finally said she could start pushing.

"promise me you won't faint" Scully said to Mulder she gripped his hand

"I'll try not to" Mulder said and smiled

"Ok, Dana start to push" the doctor said

Scully gripped Mulder's hand tight as she started to push hard.

"that's great keep going" the doctor encouraged

Scully had to do a few more pushes.

"one more push Dana"

"I can't" Scully looked tired and worn out

"you can, honey" Mulder squeezed Scully's hand

Scully looked determinded and did a last final push.

"you did it" Mulder said and kissed Scully as they heard their baby let out a wail.

"it's a girl!" the doctor announced

Finally they handed their baby girl with a blanket wrapped around her. Scully cried as she cradled their baby for the first time.

"she's beautiful, Mulder"

"just like her Mom" Mulder said and kissed Scully again she kissed him back.

"Hi sweety" Scully said and kissed the baby's cheeks

Awhile later, once the doctors had checked the baby was ok and Maggie had come in to see their baby, they were left alone once more.

"she's perfect" Mulder said as Scully handed her to Mulder who cradled her in his arms he smiled.

"wow, we're parents" Scully said and smiled as she watched Mulder

Mulder smiled back

"have you thought of a name yet?" he asked

Scully nodded. "Samantha" she replied

Mulder smiled and leant closer to kiss Scully she kissed him back.

"I love you, Scully"

"I love you too"

*

A/N Will continue soon.


	20. Chapter 20

Scully woke up awhile later.

"Mulder?"

"Hey, we're right here" Mulder said and smiled she smiled as she saw Mulder still holding Samantha in his arms she was sleeping.

Scully tried to sit up but felt a bit sore. Mulder noticed he sat up slowly and sat on the edge of the hospital bed he handed Samantha carefully in to Scully's arms trying not to wake her, Scully smiled and stroked her hair and face.

"Scully, she looks just like you"

"I think she looks a bit like you too" Scully smiled and looked up at Mulder he leant closer and kissed her, Scully kissed him back after awhile they parted.

Mulder placed his arm around Scully's shoulders and Scully sighed contently as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I'm proud of you, honey" Mulder said and kissed her forehead

Scully smiled.

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without you"

Scully turned slightly and kissed Mulder and then leant down to kiss the baby's cheek.

Mulder smiled and stroked the baby's face gently

"I don't think I've ever been this happy, Scully"

"me too, Mulder" Scully replied and smiled at him

Scully yawned

"are you alright?" Mulder asked

"still feel worn out"

"it has been a long day" Mulder replied

"you must be tired"

Mulder shook his head.

"I'm not leaving you both"

Scully smiled and handed the baby back to Mulder who carefully cradled her in his arms.

"we've still got to decide on a middle name yet" Scully said

"I'm sure we will think of one later"

Samantha woke up but didn't cry. Mulder stroked her right hand gently and she grabbed on to his finger.

"Hi sweetheart"

Mulder smiled and Scully also smiled but felt tears roll down her cheeks. Mulder noticed.

"what's wrong?" he asked

"can't believe we're finally a family"

"me too, honey" Mulder smiled.

Awhile later, Samantha started to cry.

"I think she's hungry" Mulder said and handed her back to Scully.

*


End file.
